Only You
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Gaara y Matsuri siguen juntos en muchos aspectos de su vida... pero aun no se dicen sus verdaderos sentimientos...un sonfig de esta magnifica cancion de Ryu Only you... One-shot EDITADO. ESCENA FINAL AMPLIADA.


_Bueno según yo esto esta basado en la canción de Winter sonta (el dorama o telenovela coreano), de Ryu Only you._

_Por supuesto que no es la mima historia…. Bueno espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño one-shot… son eventos al azar que llevan a estos dos a sincerarse…._

Modifique principalmente la escritura y cohesión porque vi muchos errores de dedo y en lo personal me choca leer cosas mal redactas, así que intentare predicar con el ejemplo.

**Nota:** He terminado la edición, prácticamente amplié la escena final porque al releerla sentí que le faltaba más emotividad, tal vez me equivoque al hacerlo pero tengo la esperanza de que quedara mucho mejor explicado y más coherente con el resto de la historia. Por la misma edición les exhortó a que lo lean nuevamente y me manden comentarios tanto positivos como críticas a sean constructiva o no pero manden REVIEWS

**Solo tú**

Nuevamente esa pesadilla me acecha, me instiga… me perturba, otra vez te veo en conjunción con tu muerte, cayendo en el espacio de un vacio negro donde mis suplicas no te alcanzan y mis lagrimas no te llegan a tocar.

Una vez más te veo morir a manos de Akatsuki, no hay sangre, tu rostro esta placido como si durmieras, pero nunca antes habías dormido, floto a tu rededor tratando de sacarte de la penumbra, no puedo, no puedo… me rindo y mi corazón fervientemente anhela que me lleves contigo, aunque esto provoque mi muerte pues si no estás en este mundo no hay nada más que me retenga en el.

Nada….No hay nada

Despierto sofocada con el corazón a punto de explotar, las lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos, una pesadilla recurrente. Tanto me altera se sueño periódico, que tengo que escapar de mi casa para encontrarte, para confirmar que sigues con vida. Subo por los techos de Suna, desesperada con el terror inscrito en mi rostro.

Y estas allí con tu piel blanca resplandeciendo con la luna, el frio viento despeina un poco tus cabellos rojizos, mientras tus ojos están firmemente posados en el horizonte, se que duermes muy poco, aun no te acostumbras, también se que han pasado muchos años desde el incidente en el que te revivieron; sin embargo no deja de atormentarme el haberte perdido, aunque fueron minutos, el no estar allí….

Verte me tranquiliza, se que te das cuenta de mi presencia, siempre lo haces, sin embargo ninguna vez te das la vuelta ni emites sonido alguno, no sé si lo apruebas, no si te agrada el que este tan cerca de ti pero no me lo impides, por eso sigo de pie contemplándote.

Porque mi verdadero sueño, ese que tengo cuando mis ojos están abiertos no se puede hacer realidad.

"_**es mi sueño al voltear mi almohada verme en la fortuna de amanecer a tu lado"**_

Los días son calurosos en Suna, no es que sean del todo agradables con todo ese sol y la arena, llega a ser incomodo pasearse a medio día por la cuidad, por esa razón hace que la mayoría de los aldeanos no salgan a esa hora. Realmente no me importa tanto, esta es el tiempo en la que llevare unos reportes de misiones, se que cualquiera puede hacerlo, se que esa no es la razón porque mi corazón se agita en demasía cuando llego al edificio del kazekage, sé que mi voz cambia de repente y mis palabras suenan algo incoherentes cuando estoy frente a él, se…. Sé que estoy enamorada de él.

Y como con unos cuantos minutos a su lado me dan la fuerza para realizar mi trabajo con más gusto, sonreír, bromear, divagar y ser simplemente brillante, si así es, Gaara-sama me hace inmensamente feliz. Si supieras cuando dichosa me haces con tu sola presencia, con el simple olor de tus cabellos y la suave luz que se esconde en tus pupilas.

Si supieras que esa esencia... que esa naturaleza, me hace sobrevivir en las misiones…. Si supieras….

"_**es tu esencia la que siempre llevare a mi lado y cuando este lejos aún así te veré solo a ti"**_

Hoy te has acercado sonriendo cálidamente diciendo con melodiosa voz – Buenos días Gaara-sama- a pesar del tiempo de conocernos, no puedo acostumbrarme a tu sonrisa tan sincera y brillante, porque muchas veces me toma de sorpresa. Sé que pronto partirás en esa misión, que no te veré en mucho tiempo, que no oiré tu incansable risilla ni disfrutare de aquellos ademanes que conservas de la infancia, me duele no ver tu expresión de felicidad, pero se vuelve insoportable el no sentir tu presencia en esas frías noches cuando contemplo la luna.

Por eso guardare este momento en mi mente y corazón para que así me des calidez cuando estés ausente, Matsuri.

"**Tan**_**lejos o tan cerca, a miles de kilómetros de distancia tu sonrisa permanecerá aquí"**_

En la distancia ambas miradas se cruzan con un mismo punto del manto estelar, ella en un claro del bosque, él en medio del desierto, convergen en un punto, la luna. Y le confiesan ese sentimiento que ambos albergan, la pesada aflicción que llevan a cuestas en su alma. Que ninguno se atreve confesar….

"_**Este ser carga un gran amor que solamente es para ti"**_

Cuando nos conocimos aun eras una niña con la mirada perdida y una visible torpeza que se asomaba por tu cuerpo, con alegría y sin miedos te acercaste a mí, pidiéndome por favor que te enseñara, que te instruyera para conocer la verdadera fuerza que da el amor por los demás . Apenas conocía de esa fuerza, Naruto me la enseño e intente pasarte ese preciado conocimiento de la mejor manera posible: la verdadera fuerza proviene de proteger lo más importante para ti.

Tantas memorias se agolpan en mi cabeza, las misiones que hacíamos juntos, las noches en vela observando la luna, los almuerzos, tú torpeza en cada entrenamiento, siempre alegabas que mejorarías a pesar de los mucho raspones y el cansancio; las horas que me acompañabas calladamente simplemente haciéndome compañía.

Nuestra relación se ha vuelto cada día más confusa, la línea de maestro y alumna se borro, la de subordina y jefe, la de amiga y amante…. Esta relación está compuesta por esos momentos.

Son como los granos de arena, contarlos uno por uno es imposible, pero al verlos juntos se vuelve algo hermoso.

"**Ahora que estas tan lejos de mi tus recuerdos brillan como estrellas fugaces y te veo solamente a ti aunque estés lejos de aquí, tu sonrisa permanece aquí"**

Tus ojos aguamarina, los añoro en mi corazón y también puedo sentir ese dolor que sufriste, me gustaría aligerarte ese sufrimiento, tomarte entre mis brazos, decirte que la marca de tu frente tiene mucha más significado del que tú siendo pequeño le diste. Quiero aliviarte... Sentir que estas junto a mí, se que lo estas, pues los momentos contigo me acompañan a donde quiera que vaya. No me perturba nada en este mundo, si aun puedo visualizar tu rostro cuando cierro los ojos.

"**Es tu recuerdo el que siempre llevare y cuando este lejos, a mi lado sólo te veré a ti"**

Engañarse así mismo es peor de los errores, no sincerarse y darse cuenta de los sentimientos que encerremos en nuestros cuerpos, almas y corazón. Mas si estos han sido negados por años debido al miedo del rechazo o decepción, pero hay que aprender que el amor nunca nos abandona ni desilusionara, este es el sentimiento que mueve el mundo.

Gaara había estado paseándose de una lado a otro en el pasillo del hospital, era rutinario que los ninjas sufrieran heridas, que perdieran sus vidas, que se sacrificaran para que otra persona viviera, si era rutinario. Sin embargo no lo era que fuera su Matsuri la estuviera postergada en cama, le habían comentado que la operación había exitosa, que aunque la pérdida de sangre casi la mata pronto estaría bien.

El pelirrojo no quería separarse ni un minuto, no le bastaba con lo que le decían los demás, sus frases llenas de optimismo, de poca preocupación, esas palabras de aliento; el sencillamente estaba esperando el momento en que despertara porque tenía que decir algo importante, algo que prometió que sacaría de su pecho, eso que le quemaba.

Días pasaron antes de que despertara la kunochi.

Que grata sorpresa llevaron sus ojos cuando el primero que vio fue a su querido Gaara, pudo notar la preocupación en sus pupilas verdosas e inmediatamente este la abrazo con una fuerza que podía interpretarse como que no quería dejar ir de nuevo, que estaría a su lado, que el alivio de verla bien le devolvió el aliento a pecho.

"_**Este ser carga un gran amor que solamente es para ti"**_

Se conocían desde tiempo atrás, pero nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo, a pesar de las ganas que la castaña tenia de abrazarlo todos los días. Era el momento apropiado para decir aquello que gritaba su instinto cada vez que miraba esos profundos ojos aguamarina, un secreto le hacía difícil moverse, una confesión apropiada a la situación. - _Te amo Gaara-sensei-_ en su mente lo había practicado muchas veces, se suponía que tendría elocuencia y elegancia, pero su voz se resquebrajaba siendo apenas audible, el temblor de sus manos se traspasado a cada célula de su cuerpo.

Tal vez ella malinterpreto el momento, tal vez el kazekage la abrazo porque ella era su amiga y no deseaba perder a alguien que tomo un lugar en su vida, podría ser un poco menos importante que Kankuro o Temari, pero sabía que el pelirrojo la apreciaba. Y ella tontamente tomo esta acción desinteresada de amistad como la oportunidad egoísta de hablar de sus sentimientos por él. El miedo comenzó a poderse de ella, él podría verla distinto desde ese día, podría molestarse, podría no quererla cerca y eso sería como morir una y otra vez. Deseaba retractarse, hacer algo para seguir junto de él, balbuceaba - Lo siento, lo siento- los ojos cerrados intentando contener ese sollozo que amenazaba con explotar.

Pero estaba completamente equivocada, Gaara no entendía si se arrepentía de lo que dijo o si se disculpaba, no tenía mucho sentido su reacción posterior, parecía sumamente asustada. Escucharla decir esa frase encendió una calidez dentro de su cansado corazón, una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrió su extensión. Despego un poco a la chica de su fuerte abrazo, ella mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los pequeños puntos salados recorrían sus pálidas mejillas, el chico enjugo esas lágrimas con sus dedos de porcelana.

Matsuri se quedo perpleja, cuando ese hombre que había amado toda su existencia, la consolaba, al mismo tiempo que sus rostros se acercaron lo suficiente para que con una ligera brisa unieran sus labios, podía sentir su respiración un tanto agitada sobre su nariz.

- Yo también te amo, Matsuri. – En su voz no existía la duda, el solo hablaba de cosas de las que estaba seguro – Pensé que lo sabías.-

En medio de esa pequeña habitación se encontraron por primera vez sus cuerpos en un extraño y perfecto primero beso donde las chispas de su amor por fin salieron a la luz.

SOLO TU, estas en mis pensamiento y mi corazón….

_Ya no sé de donde salió esto según yo iba a hacer un sonfig pero creo que no me salió muy bien en fin como ya lo termine pues aquí esta…_

_Gracias los que se tomen la molestia de leerlo y muchísimas más para todos aquellos que se dignen a mandarme un____**comentario.**_

_**Bye nos leemos pronto.**_

**PD:** por ahí estado leyendo que a muchos fans de Naruto les molesta esta pareja, siendo su argumento principal que es un personaje de "relleno" pero Kishimoto la dibujo y le puso unas líneas, es un personaje secundario. Acepto que aparte del relleno su interacción es casi nula sin embargo hay una pequeña pista que da esperanza: el manga cuando Gaara es revivido esa "Ninja" le dice – ¿Está bien Gaara-sama? – única persona aparte de sus hermanos que no lo llama kazekage. Lo que denota cierta familiaridad, mínimo que ella tiene la confianza de llamarle así y a él no le molesta.

Y se preguntaran porque me atrevo a poner una opinión aquí sobre este tema, bueno porque me gusta la pareja , con esto no deseo cambiar a los antimatsuri, pero deseo que sea respetado mi gusto por juntar este personaje secundario principal (gaara) con uno poco significante (matsuri). Además tengo la esperanza de que Kishi me haga el milagrito jijiji porque este pobre personaje merece que alguien lo ame. En fin ya estoy desvariando.

Espero que les haya gustado la edición de la historia para los que ya la habían leído y si encuentro por aquí alguien nuevo le suplico que me mande algún comentario, así podre mejorar.


End file.
